1. Field
The following description relates to a protective film for polarizing plates, a polarizing plate including the same, and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polarizing plates can control an oscillation direction of light to allow the viewer to see the display patterns on a liquid crystal display of a liquid crystal cell. Although initially the liquid crystal display was primarily used in small apparatuses, a wider range of applications for the liquid crystal display is currently available, including notebook computers, liquid crystal monitors, liquid crystal color projectors, liquid crystal television sets, navigation systems for vehicles, personal cellular phones, and measuring instruments used indoors and outdoors.
The polarizing plate for the liquid crystal display usually includes a polarizer and protective films on both sides of the polarizer. The protective films can protect the polarizer. In addition, stretching the protective film can realize an appropriate retardation value and thus can compensate for the viewing angle.
A polyethylene terephthalate (PET) film, which can be used in protective films for polarizing plates, has a non-polar surface and therefore requires a double-sided adhesive primer layer to bond to the polarizer. However, high adhesion to the polarizer deteriorates transmittance of the PET film. On the other hand, increasing the transmittance of the PET film causes deterioration in adhesion to the polarizer.